Free Oc's
by cartoonprincess
Summary: For you Percy Jackson fans, who are too lazy or are not good at character development, this is the little piece for you, by the time I finish this there should be at least twelve powerful demi-god Oc's for each God on Olympus! free to use at any time, just make sure you give me some credit!
1. How it works

_**Hello people of Fandom! I'm Cartoon Princess, but you guys can Call me C.P. so recently I finished the house of Hades and I'm super pumped about the next book, The Blood of Olympus. But after the unspeakable horrors that I experienced with Nico di Angelo, It made me think… He should have a sibling that is much like him so he has a companion. Then it hit me I can make this Happen! So this is no fanfiction, this is a little sumthin, for those of you who need OC's!**_

_**How is this going to work you ask? Well each chapter will be a different oc, then if you like em, You can use them in your story, but if you see another fanfic that has the same character, don't go blame them, think that they maybe got it from me! **_

_**So, If this works out, there should be at least 12 oc's for the 12 gods on Olympus!**_

_**DISCLAIMER: I don't own the gods, only the Oc's!**_

_**Enjoy the creations!**_


	2. April blissman

**Hello People of fandom! C.P. here with your first Percy Jackson Oc! Okay here's the order:**

**Zeus, Poseidon, Hades and so on.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

April Blissman

Gender: Female

Status: alive

Godly Parent: Zeus

Mortal Parent: Meranda Blissman

Eye color: yellow on the inside and green on the outside

Hair color: Blonde (duh!)

Personality: she is a goody two shoes, she feels bad when she kills monsters because they're living thing too. She often gets mistaken for a child of Demeter because of connection with nature. She's mostly quiet and apologizes way too much, but can be a death machine when angered.

Weapon:

-astrapí̱, her bow, her bow is made with celestial bronze. Astrapí̱ means lightning strike in Greek.

-air/wind

-lightning strikes

Appearance: Her blonde hair is normally in a side braid over her shoulders. Her usual outfit is the orange camp-halfblood t-shirt, green jacket, jeans, green converse and a grey scarf. Kinda like a blonde Katniss Everdeen.

Home: Camp-halfblood

New Jersey

* * *

**So how'd it go? Is it good? Should I keep going? Is it helpful? Will I stop asking dumb questions? Who knows?**

**-C.P.**


	3. Stephanie Torres

_**Hello people! **_

_**C.P. here, with an early update! (Whoop!) for those of you who think April is to nice to be a daughter of Zeus, well… don't use her and if you do like her, your fanfiction will be different because she's different! **_

_**Next is Poseidon so this is Percy's Sis! **_

_**Enjoy!**_

Stephanie Torres

Godly parent: Poseidon

Mortal parent: Leslie Torres

Eye color: Blue

Hair color: Black

Weapon(s):

- Her Dagger-kýma

-water

Home(s):

-Camp half-blood

-Manhattan

About: Her Mother died in accident when she was 10, so she's left to fight and survive on her own. She makes camp around lakes and ponds because she feels safe around them. She is a lot like Percy. So she can't stand bullies, jerks or meanies. She gets weird dreams like any demi-god.

Personality: She is your average nice person. She'll defend the weak, speak for the speechless and seriously kick butt when she needs to!

Appearance: she has wavy black hair that go over both her shoulders. Wears a blue and purple striped oversized sweater, blue and yellow tank top underneath, skinny jeans and brown combat boots.

_**Finished! **_

_**Will probably add more stuff on like this onto each oc's info page.**_

_**Hope this is useful for you guys, if you made a fanfic for the oc's I'd love to see them! **_

_**Peace out!**_

_**-C.P.**_


	4. Alexis Drew

_**Hello people of Fandom!**_

_**C.P. here with another child of the big three, but there will be more just no more big three kids.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

Alexis Drew

Godly parent: Hades

Mortal Parent: Louis Drew

Eye color: Blue

Hair color: Blonde with blue tips

Favourite Food and drink: Chicken with ketchup and ice tea

Weapon(s): A stygian iron sword (from Nico) called nekrós, meaning "dead"

Home(s): Hades' Palace, Camp Half-blood, Manhattan

About: She lives with Her Mom, and her older brother Conner, in a small apartment building on the south side of Manhattan, closer to Camp.

Appearance: She has pale skin, and her hair is always down due to the fact that she's not used to getting paid any attention, she wears a black leather jacket, blue tank top, black skirt, blue fishnet stockings and black combat boots.

_**Finished again!**_

_**I really want to ask for your opinion, on this and tell me if I should add anything!**_

_**And Also… Are there any Guys on that actually write fanfics? If so sent me their names, I want to see how they write!**_

_**Peace out!**_

_**-C.P. **_


	5. Damian Benson

_**Hilo!**_

_**Here is your next Oc, Starting with… Aphrodite!**_

_**And you're gonna be sorry for poor soul that is this next Oc…**_

* * *

Damian Benson

Godly Parent: Aphrodite

Mortal Parent: John Benson

Eye color: Multiple

Hair color: Brown

Favorite Food/drink: BBQ and Coca Cola

Home(s): San Francisco, Camp half-blood

Weapon(s): his celestial bronze sword, named arsenikós meaning "male"

About: he lives with his dad who is expects too much out of him, that's why he's a jerk.

Personality: He is a jerk. He's that school jock that is a has a big mouth and a stupid grin that you just want to slap off his face. But then when you get to know him he's a sweetheart!

Appearance: He has a shower of freckles that go across your nose, and a permanent scowl, of course when you're a big dude like that you expect him to be an Ares kid. He normally wears jeans, sneakers, Camp shirt and a jacket.

* * *

_**OHHHHHHHH BET YOU DIDN'T EXPECT THAT FOOLS!**_

_**jk love you guys! until next week!**_

_**Peace out!**_

_**-C.P.**_


End file.
